Trucks, cars, and sport utility vehicles are commonly used to tow trailers, boats, campers and other similar items. Vehicles of this type normally include a hitch assembly having a receiver tube at the rear of the vehicle. A typical towing set-up consists of a hitch ball attached to a ball mount which is inserted into the receiver tube. The ball mount is held in the receiver by a receiver pin. The receiver pin is usually retained in place by a retaining clip or cotter pin.